Premonition
by AxelRoxasLover
Summary: Axel, Demyx, and Roxas are sent on a mission by Xemnas; to catch a runaway heartless. What will happen on this mission? Rated M for future chapters. Pairing: AkuRoku.
1. Mission Approval

Artist's Comment: This took two hours to type up. It doesn't help that the background was noisy adn I had a hard time thinking. But yeah, this was the sotry I was talking about in my other lemon. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. Not even Axel and Roxas. .

Another dull day in Castle Oblivion. Another meeting about the plans Xemnas had, yet another day hanging around the people he hated, and possibly another day spent on a mission assigned by the Superior. With the people he hated most.

Roxas was sick of it; every day the same as the next, every day as dark and damp as the last one. It was always raining outside of the castle.

Roxas was the thirteenth member of Organization XIII, an organization out to find out the secrets about the heart, and also out to find hearts of their own. He couldn't remember almost anything before Xemnas had found him, and gave him his new name, originally, it had been Sora. He was Sora's Nobody. But... where was Sora?

'A new you.' He had said.

It was rather creepy when he'd said those words. He didn't really understand them, but it didn't matter now. He had his life, he had his name. He didn't have a heart, but he didn't care. He didn't need one anyways.

The day Xemnas had gave him his new name, he had been introduced to the whole gang of them. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. A long list of people, in order from number two to twelve (he was the thirteenth member and he'd already met Xemnas, number one) and he liked not a one of them, except for one.

Demyx was one of the nicer ones. A mowhawk-haired boy, with a cheerful personality. A little childish, but Roxas took a liking to him. Eventually. Originally, he hadn't liked him. But he grew used to his company and began to like his accent and the jokes he cracked. Occasionally, he would smile faintly at the jokes.

All the rest were total jerks. Xigbar didn't care about anyone, and neither did Xaldin. Vexen kept complaining about respet from the younger ones, Lexaeus kind of scared him with his weapon (he didn't want to become a sandwich if that thing smashed into him by accident), and Zexion never said much, and what he did say was sarcastic remarks or he was thinking deeply. Saix was one of the more loyal ones to the Superior, Luxord was a gambler, Marluxia was a girlish man with the rose petals and pink hair, and Larxene, to make it short, looked like a bug, with those two atennas sticking up from her head. Like feelers... Roxas shuddered at the very thought.

And Axel. He wasn't that bad, he and Roxas had gone to the Clock Tower on the very day the boy had gotten his new name. The pyro had gained a quick friendship from Roxas; he didn't know how the redhead had done it, but he did. Maybe he had just made a good first impression. Maybe Roxas was wondering about the strange tatoos under his eyes. Maybe it was the weird red spikes that stuck out. Maybe it was the intense, piercing green eyes. Whatever it was, Roxas liked him.

Of course, he wouldn't ever admit who he did and who he didn't like. He would hate to cause an argument because he didn't like more than half the members. It would unfair if he was kicked out because he caused an argument amongst them all, because he had made only two friends amongst twelve people. It was kind of sad that ten of the people in the Organization weren't appealing to Roxas. Then again, it was their own fault they were complete pricks.

"Roxas, hello? Hello, earth to Rox!"

He blinked, snapping out of his trance. Looking up, he saw the Melodious Nocturne, looking concerned for him.

"You okay? You were out of it for quite awhile there. The meeting's over."

"Really? I wasn't aware."

"Obviously, or you'd be gone by now. Usually you're the first one out!"

"Apparently I'm one of the last this time." Roxas mentioned, and teleported out of his seat. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't care if something important was mentioned in the meeting, he could always ask his two friends about it later.

His room. At least it was less white than the rest of the place. He put green curtains up on the windows and closed it to keep the lightning flashes out of his room, and he had painted his room a dark shade of blue. He hated the white colors, he was always looking forward to going back to his own room. It was darker, less blinding. He placed a royal blue carpet near his bed, so when he woke up he wouldn't have to feel the cold floor on his bare feet.

He walked over to his bed and sprawled his body over it, putting his arms over his eyes. He let out a sigh.

"Sorry, Axel. He left before I could tell him." Demyx said to the redhead. His legs crossed on Axel's red carpet, he looked ashamed.

"It's fine. I've noticed he's been depressed today. I wonder what's on his mind?" Axel said folding his arms. He looked rather distant.

Really, what was bothering him? He hadn't payed attention in the meeting today, which is what he usually did, but when the meeting was dismissed, Roxas was one of the last to leave. That wasn't like him. Usually, he'd be out of there as fast as an arrow. He hated those meetings.

"Er, Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Remember, he's Sora's Nobody. Something about that may have to do with this."

"Maybe." He looked at his door, almost wishing the boy to walk through the door right now and tell him that it was time for the mission. But it wasn't until tomorrow, at noon. But how could one tell that it was noon, when it was always dark outside? Nobodies knew. They always knew.

"But that big heartless... it needs to be taken out? That's what Xemnas said, but I don't understand why. I mean, couldn't we just send it to the Heartless Pit?"

"Orders are orders, Dem. We've gotta follow them."

"But with me, you, and Roxas, somebody's bound to get hurt. He looks threatening, by what Xemnas showed us through the dark portal in the middle of the room."

"Don't worry. Roxas is strong, he won't get hurt."

"Still." Demyx pouted cutely. "I haven't been getting much practice in my Sitar lately, and my fighting skills aren't sharpened."

"If you dump me with water again while we're fighting I'll strangle you. It stops my attacks." He said, frowning.

"It's not my fault! I lost control!"

He sighed, unfolding his arms. Sometimes Demyx was hard to reason with. Then again, Axle was hard to negotiate with also. So who was he to talk? "I'm going to talk to Roxas."

"What about me?"

"Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone." He remarked sarcastically, smirking.

"Hey!"

He waved, and stepped into a portal. Maybe if he told Roxas about their mission, he'd perk up a bit. Just maybe.

So Sora could be anywhere. It really didn't matter where Sora was, Roxas had his own life here in Castle Oblivion, and Xemnas couldn't tell him that he belonged with the keyblade wielder. He didn't think he would anyways. Having a person that could use keyblades would benefit the Organization greatly.

Still, he was wondering why he had the keyblade, and not anyone else. Why did the keyblade choose Sora? Why was he that special? Was Roxas just as special because he was half of Sora? He really didn't know. But the questions were starting to bear on his mind, and he wanted to know.

"Hey, going back to sleep?" A familiar voice said to him. He let out a groan.

"What do you want, Axel? I was trying to avoid people today."

"Oh, so I'm not welcome?" He sounded rather upset at the possible fact the Roxas just did not like him today.

"I never said that."

"I just wanted to tell you something, and I'll be out of your way."

Roxas said nothing, only listened. He didn't want to, but it was the only way to be alone, to think about what he needed to. He shifted his position, sitting up and hugging his legs close to him. He laid his head on his knees, his eyes closed.

"Xemnas assigned me, you, and Demyx a mission."

"If it's not about Sora then I'm not interested."

"Actually, it's not. But um..."

"What is it?"

"A runaway Heartless. It escaped from the Heartless Pit, and we were assigned to wipe it out. It's a strong one, so it might be hard to kill. Which is why he assigned all three of us to do it. He doesn't want to assign just one and have him killed because he got caught and no one was there to help him."

"Hmmm. I might actually do this one with enthusiasm."

"Really?"

"Maybe. Depending on how strong the Heartless is." He opened his eyes, looking straight into the intense green eyes of his best friend. They were so intense that no one has ever been able to look straight into them without cringing. But Roxas made not even a flinch. He was one of a kind to be able to do that.

"So you're okay then?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear." He held out his hand to Roxas for the shake they had made up. The 'Roxel' shake, they called it. They only did it with each other, and no one else. It was one thing that made the blond glad he was in Organization XIII. Roxas gladly returned the shake, smiling faintly.

His eyes lit up for one brief second.

Artist's Comment: So I left it at that, save some for tomorrow, I guess? 8D -hides from the anger of readers-

So yeah, review and I'll post another chapter faster! 


	2. The Heartless

Artist's Comment: This chapter was very fun to write. Especially near the ending, I can just imagine all your faces now. XD So, this chapter, I can assure you, will have lots of action, at least in the middle and near the end.

I don't anything of KH. Which is probably good. XD

"So, you thinking about anything, Rox?" Axel asked him, taking his hand away after they had finished their shake.

His eyes went back to being the emotionless, dead expression. He put his hands on his sides, looking away. His happiness was gone, with the words that he hoped the redhead wouldn't say. "No, not a thing."

Of course, he wouldn't admit that he had questions that would remain unanswered. Unless he left, that is. But then, they would probably go looking for him and drag him back. He learned how Xemnas was, and he didn't really like it. At all.

He looked up at Axel. "When are we leaving?" He said. He at least tried to sound happy, but it kind of came out as unsure. "I'd perfer to leave now; the sooner we get this done, the better."

Axel blinked, hesitating for a moment. Really, Roxas needed to get out and have some fun. He seemed like a loner. Maybe if he took his best friend to their get-together on Thursday? He was underage for drinking, but maybe he'd lower his social barrier for at least that night.

"Now, if you want. Xemnas wants it done as soon as possible."

The boy stood up from his bed, and put his hood on, hiding his boyish features and his gravity-defying hair. He held out his hand, and a portal opened near him. He motioned for Axel to follow.

'Eh?' Axel was a little confused by his actions, but he followed Roxas into the portal anyways.

Inside the portal, Roxas felt the presence of many Heartless, many Nobodies, their auras emitting from the many different worlds he could enter from this void. He put a finger to his lips, indicating that Axel shouldn't ask any questions, or even utter a word.

'What's Roxas up to?' He thought, cocking an eyebrow. But he didn't question; only followed. Roxas walked towards the Melodious Nocturne's room, and stopped in front of the portal. He listened, and the two heard voices from the portal, barely audible. Some of it was heard as mumbling.

"Zexion, what does mumble plan to do?"

"Xemnas says to mumble mumble a secret."

"But if this mumble to mumble with Axel and Roxas, I mumble to know!"

"Sorry, Demyx, mumble orders."

"Well, I'm going to mumble mumble Sitar."

"I'll see mumble mumble."

Roxas looked at Axel, his hood hiding the emotions on his face. Then again, he always looked dead and creepy. All Nobodies did. "So?" He said, his tone low.

"Xemnas plans to do something with us? What's that?"

"He's keeping it a secret. But whatever it is, I want to find out. We're going on this mission." He grabbed Axel's sleeve, leading him through the portal to Demyx's room.

'I didn't know Roxas was this clever.' Axel thought, being dragged through the portal. Really, he didn't. He hid a lot behind his loner attitude... 'He's almost more clever than me!' This shocked him; no one was more clever than Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames. But if the blond had found this out, surely he knew more than what he was telling? If that was, though, then he wouldn't want to go on the mission to find out what he already knew. He would tell the pyro and Demyx that he didn't want to do this mission, but he would do it anyways just so he wouldn't be kicked out, or something. So obviously, he didn't know anything about what was going on. But what Axel did know, was that Roxas was superior to him, possibly surpassing him, when it came to wits. Not even the redhead would've suspected something was going on. But this proved something; he was more cautious than Axel.

Demyx summoned his Sitar, and was about to start playing when he saw the two enter the room. "Hi, Axel, Roxas!" He kept a cheerful grin spread on his face, hiding any evidence of what was just said. Apparently, the way he was talking, he didn't know anything about what was going on either.

Axel retrieved his sleeve from the boy, then walked towards the Melodious Nocturne. "Roxas has decided that he might actually do this mission with enthusiasm."

"Really?" Demyx jumped up. "That's great, Roxas!"

He said nothing to the mowhawk-haired blond, only a faint smile could be seen under his hood. But it was very brief.

There was a brief moment of silence, before the Key of Destiny broke the silence with a simple sentence to Demyx: "I want to leave now."

"Oh?" He stared curiously at the hooded boy. This didn't usually happen; Roxas tried to avoid missions as much as he could. He hated them. But whenever he did get them, he did them. But the sad part was, he was the only one never at the fun get-together that was held every Thursday. Well, besides Xemnas. "Well, if you want to."

"He does. So, what are we standing here for?" Axel said, and one could tell what he was about to say enxt was sarcastic in every way. "Are we standing here to collect dust like antiques, or what?"

"Axel, are you saying we're old? Because if you are, then you're the oldest one here." Demyx countered, which caught him off guard. It's true; the pyro was the oldest of the three. Which made him... an old antique.

"Are you guys going to stand here fighting like a couple of old ladies? Because if you are then I'm going alone." Roxas said, stopping their arguing. Demyx looked a little stupifyed, whilst Axel stood there, a little dazed by what he had said.

'Old ladies?' The redhead thought. 'Wait, going alone?!'

"Okay, I'm going alone." Roxas turned around, and walked towards the portal from before. The Flurry of Dancing Flames stopped him in his path; he teleported in front him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't let you do that, Rox. I'm going with you."

Demyx smiled, peering over his shoulder. "Me too."

Roxas stared at the pyro for a moment, then at the Melodious Nocturne. Under his hood, his expression was shocked. His lips were parted slightly. "Fine," he said, barely audible. No one ever stopped him in his attempts before. He actually prefered going with his two friends, but of course, he wouldn't admit his feelings. He was supposed to be... not letting anyone get close to him.

A circle of friends was what it was usually called. The boy was in a circle of friends. Axel, Demyx, and him. Friends? What was a friend anyways? Someone who liked you? Nobodies couldn't like anyone, they hadn't the heart. But didn't Axel just say he couldn't let him go alone? Wouldn't a friend be someone who looked out for you? Wouldn't it be someone who cared? If so, they couldn't exactly be called friends, because Nobodies wouldn't care for one another in one way or another.

He walked past Axel, towards the portal. The Flurry of Dancing Flames followed closely behind, as if to make sure he wouldn't try and run off without telling them where he was going. That would be bad; they'd be spending forever looking for him.

As soon as he emerged into the void of the portal, he sensed something, a tingle. He allowed Demyx and the redhead to step in, beside him, but then stretched out his hand to stop them from walking anywhere. The looked at him, confused. He let their senses kick into their minds.

The Melodious Nocturne's senses seemed to be asleep; he didn't notice anything. He was obviously the least cautious of all of the three. Axel took a moment, looking around slowly, examining his area thoroughly. When Roxas saw his eyes narrow into slits, he knew that he could sense another presence as well.

He lowered his arm, letting them walk ahead of him. He knew danger was nigh, so he let them go first. He just knew something bad was going to happen. But still, he pursed his lips, and moved behind them. He summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, as a precaution.

"Stop...!" Roxas said suddenly, gritting his teeth. The two stopped in their tracks, taking out their weapons. The pyro cocked his head to the left, and mouthed the words: 'Careful, Rox.' to him.

Duh. He knew that already. He didn't need some cocky redhead to tell him THAT. He frowned under his hood, and cleared his throat.

He couldn't have predicted what happened next. From behind him, the very Heartless they were going to search for, grabbed ahold of his hood, tearing it off it head. His face was now visible to all; the Heartless hissed loudly in satisfaction at this. It would forever remember the boy's face.

This caught the attention of both his friends. They quickly whirled around, and caught sight of the Heartless throwing Roxas to the side and leaping on him, attempting to engulf him in complete darkness. The blond was bound in ropes of darkness, but still, he wrestled with the persistant creature. His keyblades had scittered across the void when he was thrown.

Demyx was the first to take an action. He blasted water at the Heartless, stinging it's skin. It screeched in pain, and hissed at the Melodious Nocturne with hatred. It quickly forgot it's original prey, and scrambled towards the mowhawk-haired boy, shooting ropes of darkness at him from the tips of it's claws.

He, too, was bound. It was all up to Axel now. He threw both his weapons at the Heartless, which it dodged with amazing agility. This was no ordinary being of darkness. It seemed to have a mind of it's own. Not at all happy with his attacks being dodged, he shot streams of fire at it, using up his energy. Wherever the Heartless dodged, he would extend the length of the stream, until...

He scrambled to the bound Roxas, cowering behind him. If Axel tried to attack the sly creature, he would burn his friend to death. He drew back his flames; they were absorbed back into his hand, sucked up like a vacuum. He wouldn't hurt the Key of Destiny, no matter what the Heartless did to him.

His chakrams came back to him, and he caught them. He used them to cut up Demyx's bindings, freeing him. Then he moved towards Roxas, in an attempt to catch the Heartless using the boy as a shield.

The Heartless bound him in his steps. The ropes snacked up around his ankles, made their way up his legs, and around his dangerous thin waist, then, his arms. He was bound to the ground. Then, the creatures undid the blond's dark ropes, letting him free.

Demyx didn't understand this creature's way of thinking, but he didn't like it at all either. He shot another blast of water at the Heartless, which it dodged just like Axel's stream of flames.

Roxas quickly pushed himself up to his feet, and ran for his keyblades. They were bound to the ground by the very same dark bindings. Noticing this, he whirled around. He had walked straight into a trap, which both his friends witnessed with horror and guilt as they couldn't do anything to help him.

The deceptive Heartless leapt at him as he turned around, and threw its claws straight at his face. He was knocked into the air, beaten from all sides several sides several times, and finally the creature allowed him to fall to the ground, and at once the wind was kicked out of him when his stomach collided with the ground. Then, it disappeared from their sight. The sense of it was gone.

"Ungh..." Roxas tried to push himself up, but all his strength was depleted. He looked up at his friends, no longer bound. His vision was extremely blurry, and it was getting hard to breathe. He witnessed as they rushed to his side, and the last thing he saw before his world went black was the worried expressions of Demyx and Axel, and a loud cry of his name.

"ROXAS!"

Aritst's Comments: Yes, I'm ending the chapter here, ain't I nice? Another cliffhanger! I have a knack for cliffhangers. XD Read and review, and I'll give you AkuRoku smut in a couple chapters or so. If you don't review it'll take longer to post another chapter, and if it takes longer, it'll take longer to get smut up! SO REVIEW! I'll tell you when it's time for hot sweaty man sex! D 


	3. I'm WHAT!

Artist's Comments: I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for this new chapter, but I'm not getting any reviews. D: Let's try and get it up to five reviews, or maybe ten!

So Here we go again with the disclaimer.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it, just the plot of this story. It's probably better that way. XD

Axel kneeled next to his friend, and took his cheeks, patting them. "Rox! Roxas!" There came no reply to his pleas, and he knew that the Key of Destiny had passed out.

"We should get him to the infirmary, Axel..." Demyx said, taking hold of Roxas's keyblades, now unbound from the ground. "Come on."

Axel picked Roxas up and carried him bridal style. "You open the portal, I've got my hands full."

The Melodious Nocturne nodded, and created the void of darkness not two feet in front of them.

When they stepped through, they found nobody tending the infirmary. Great. Where was Vexen, the Chilly Academic? He was usually in charge of the infirmary.

The pyro place Roxas on one of the beds. "Vexen!"

"Axel, Vexen is never here. We have to find him."

The redhead sighed. He didn't know just how long Roxas had, so he was rather worried, and upset that they had to look instead of just calling him. "Alright... you take the upper levels, I'll check the basement. If we stay together it'll take twice as long."

"Okay."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames took Roxas's hand in his, as if assuring himself that his friend was going to live, that he would fight through to the end. He had never seen Roxas get hurt, so he didn't know if he was a strong person, physically. He had seen him fight, for sure, he seemed very strong to say in the least, but for endurance, he didn't know just how much the Key of Destiny could take before the life was stripped from him. Not that Nobodies had any life in them, but Roxas was special, so who was he to say anything.

'I'll be back, Roxas.' He thought, then let go of his hand, and walked out from the infirmary. Demyx watched him go, feeling rather sorry for both Axel and Roxas. They had gone through some very tough times, but this was the worst so far. Demyx hadn't seen anything yet, he supposed. There would be even worse situations.

He sighed, walking out of the infirmary as well. They needed to find Vexen, and quickly.

---

Axel checked with Zexion and Lexaeus first, no luck there. They had said that he had gone to see Marluxia for some reason that they didn't remember. And Demyx took the higher levels, just great. Well, there was no harm in checking with Larxene and Marluxia.

So he teleported upstairs, and met with Larxene, Vexen, and Demyx.

"Vexen, I'm telling you! Roxas is hurt! Real bad!"

"I'm not believing your lies. Roxas is too strong to be overcome by a simple Heartless."

Axel walked up to him, and slowly grabbed his collar, heating up his hand slowly. "Listen, buster..."

Larxene shrieked. "Axel, let go of him!"

"You stay out of this!" Axel snapped, sending a fireball at Larxene. She stumbled out of the way, and the fireball passed her, hitting the wall behind her.

"Now... Vexen, if you don't come with me, I will burn you to a crisp and grind your bones into powder."

Vexen's eyes widened. Axel had never spoken to him like that before. "Axel, let go of me!"

"Not until you treat Roxas. He might die because you're dawdling."

"Axel, I-"

A blood-curdling scream cut the Chilly Academic's sentence short. It sounded very much like Roxas. Axel let go of Vexen and as Demyx created a portal to the infirmary, he literally jumped right through it and landed gracefully on his feet next to Roxas's bed. Right away when he entered, he saw a very much awake and a despairing Roxas.

"Roxas, what's wrong?!" He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Demyx stepped through the portal just as he asked his question, and following was Vexen.

All widened their eyes at what Roxas cried out in horror and sadness.

"It's so dark! Nothing but a black hole! I can't see my own hand in front of my face! I can't see anything at all!"

Axel knelt next to him, putting both of his hands on his shoulders. "What wrong with your eyesight?"

Vexen walked over to him. "Let me take a look."

Now he decides to do it. That guy made the redhead so angry he could just engulf him in flames.

Vexen put a finger on the Key of Destiny's chin, making the boy face him. He frowned instantly, and a horrible feeling bubbled up inside Axel's gut. What if Roxas had a tumor and he was going to die? He couldn't take that...

A moment went by and Vexen didn't say anything, but he let go of Roxas.

"V-Vexen! What's wrong with Roxas?" He demanded, standing up. Demyx didn't look all that happy either. Demyx, and Axel had been together since Demyx was first introduced to them, a good year or so. And in that very short time, the opposite elements had become good friends. Roxas had only been there for a short while, but the three were inseperable. If something was wrong with Roxas, both the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Melodious Nocturne would feel compeletely awful.

"I'm afraid that Roxas has lost his sight... permanently."

"WHAT?!" Demyx and Axel said, voices in sync.

Vexen turned to them, a very discontent expression on his face. Though they all knew that he didn't feel guilt, shame, or even the slightest concern for Roxas. "Roxas is blind."

The realization came to Roxas as he heard what they were saying, and a look of shock appeared on his boyish face.He stood up, looking in the assumed direction of Vexen. "W-what?"

"You. Are. Blind." Vexen said again, this time the sentence was directed at Roxas.

The blond's lips parted slightly; he looked down at the ground. Axel took his hands in his. "Roxas?"

For a moment he didn't say anything. Axel almost thought he took the gesture given by him as a comfort, but before he knew it, he retrieved his hands forcefully and barked at him. "Let me go!"

He reached out to him again. "Roxas, wh-"

"Don't touch me!" He slapped the redhead's hand away, and ran until he could feel a wall in front of him. All he wanted to do was get away from them all. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to love. All at once. His thoughts, instincts, and emotions were a jumbled mess, he didn't know just exactly what to feel. All he wanted was to be alone.

Demyx stopped them both, and walked up to Roxas, and put an arm on his shoulder.

"I told you not to touch me!"

"Roxas, Axel's far away from you now."

Roxas seemed to relax, he remained silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out who was talking to him.

"Now, listen to me, Roxas. I want you to fight this. I want you to live life normally, as if you had sight. I want you to continue fighting Heartless. I want you to continue using portals to go to and from places."

He nodded. Right now, Demyx was the only one he would listen to. And Axel nor Vexen knew why. What made the two so close together?

Demyx nodded. "Alright. Grieve if you need to. Your friends are here for you. Oh, and I almost forgot. Here." He placed his keyblades in his hands. "You dropped them when the Heartless attacked you."

"Thank you, Demyx." They disappeared into thin air, leaving little white lights behind, and they were very brief. They disappeared in a few seconds. He looked in the supposed direction of Axel and Vexen, then back at Demyx. "I'm going to my room."

His friend smiled. "Alright."

He disappeared in black mist, leaving no traces of him behind.

Demyx turned to Axel. "I don't get it. I just don't get it."

"Neither do I. Why would he listen to you, and not to me? We're both his friends, unless Roxas isn't telling me something."

"He's in a state of shock, Axel. I can tell that he's closer to me. I don't know why. I suppose he just likes me better."

Axel folded his arms, looking down at the ground. There was no way that could happen now. Roxas was closer to Demyx than he was to the redhead. But why? Was Demyx more pleasent? Well, that was obvious. Demyx was rather childish, perhaps he acted more Roxas's age. Maybe that was why. Was Axel intimidating to him? Maybe he was, he was considerably taller. But that shouldn't bother him...

"Don't be bothered by it. I'm sure Roxas likes you too."

Vexen cleared his throat. "The kid is blind. What will the Superior say about this? He can't fight when he's blind. He's not trained to do that."

Axel answered immediately. "I'll train him."

"Axel, are you sure you want to do that? Why don't you let Demyx do it? Tey're much closer than you and him." Vexen pointed out politely, apparently trying to hold in a major angry outburst against Axel; he looked constipated.

"I have my reasons." He said.

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets. But you better not be plotting anything..." The Chilly Academic eyed the pyro suspiciously.

"Why would I be plotting anything?"

"You have a very traitorous attitude."

"I wouldn't betray Roxas." He narrowed his eyes to slits. He didn't like Vexen at all, especially since he judged him a lot.

"Er, Axel, Vexen! Axel, don't tell Roxas about getting trained to figh blind yet. He's just getting used to it, and putting things on him too fast might cause him to do something rash."

Axel looked at Demyx, then Vexen. "I'm going to apologize to Roxas."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Axel."

Before he could get a response, Axel had already disappeared. He probably hadn't heard half of what Demyx said. The Melodious Nocturne sighed heavily.

"Roxas seems fine now. I'm going back to my work." Vexen also disappeared in a thick black cloud, leaving Demyx the only one left in the infirmary. He didn't know what to do now. He was worried about Roxas, but Axel was with him... he just didn't know what to do. He could just stand here, he had to do something.

He had to speak with Xemnas, but if he let out the news of Roxas' blindness too soon, something bad might happen. But everytime they finished a mission, they gave a report on their mission. But they weren't exactly finished the mission yet. The Heartless hasn't been caught.

"What to do..." He muttered to himself.

Artist's comments: This one took a while to type up, actually. But I'm rather satisfied with it. I didn't exactly leave it on a cliffhanger, but if you want to figure out what happens with Axel and Roxas, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please read AND review! Reviews makes this story go faster. :O 


	4. A 'Vision'

Artist's Comments: Yeah. I'll be typing up a new chapter as soon as I can, but since it's Easter, it might be a couple of days before I can. But thanks to all who already reviewed, who I am too lazy to list despite the small number of them. 8D

Warning: Mild yaoi in this chapter, read on because we all know you want it. XD If, in fact, you actually don't -le gasp- turn around and go back.

Roxas: If I could see I would fucking kick your ass, because I hate Axel and you did THAT.

Axel: Awww, Roxy, don't you love me?

Roxas: Fuck off.

Me: You know you want him, Roxas. ;D

In Roxas's room, he saw his dresser placed against the wall next to him, a shelf to hold all his meaningless things on on the opposite wall, the bed at the back, with two end tables next to it. The room must have been enchanted to give it a... humanly feel to it, it was the only dark room in the castle. A bright flash tore through the window and a loud rumble was heard, along with soft pattering against the glass. The window was laced with finely crafted green, transparent curtains; they were soft to touch.

What he witnessed shattered his non-existant heart to a million tiny pieces.

On the bed, Roxas sat with his legs hugged close to his chest, his arms resting on tops of his knees. His forehead was pressed against his knees, and certain spots on his cloak, practicularly the leg areas, were darker than the rest. Axel heard barely audible sounds coming from him, sniffs and the occasional soft sob, which clearly indicated that he was crying. He didn't bother to look up, even as his Nobody senses tingled and told him that there was another Nobody very close to him. He was fully aware of his preasence and Axel knew that. Even as Axel walked towards him, sat on the edge of his bed, he didn't look at him. How could he?

"Roxas... I'm sorry..." It was all he could bring himself to say. But not even then, he didn't stop his crying. Not even for a brief moment. So what would make him stop? All he could do was try everything he could think of. So, he took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Roxas, please, just... look at me."

It didn't work. Roxas only kept on crying. "Leave me alone..." He muttered, little more than a whisper. Axel could almost feel his friend's pain, it was almost emitting from his body as rays. It was unbearable.

"Please, let me comfort you, Roxas."

For the first time since Axel entered the room, Roxas lifted up his head, and instantly the pyro wanted to cry. But he couldn't, he was a Nobody. Then again, Roxas was too, but again, he was a special Nobody. It was like he had half, if not a whole, heart. But still, he looked miserable, with the shining tears pouring down from his blue orbs, with the upset expression on his face. It made him reach out to him, and cup a cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Axel?" Though his eyes held no sight at all, they could still manage emotions. They say that the eyes are the windows to the heart, so he must have a heart... if he didn't, his eyes wouldn't mirror the feelings he had.

"Yes...?"

"I... I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It was wrong of me."

"You had a right to do it. You lost your sight."

"No, I didn't... you're a good friend, I had no right to snap at you when you were trying to make me feel better."

That was the first time Roxas had ever told Axel what he was was to him. The redhead's mouth dropped; he hadn't at all expected this kind of an attitude from his friend. Rather, he had expected him to push him away and scream at him. As Demyx said, he was in a state of shock, so he could be expected to do anything. But maybe, just maybe, there was chance...

Perhaps being blind snapped him to his senses and made him realize just how good and loyal his friends were, though Axel had always seen him as a sensible and responsible person, despite the fact that he seemed like a loner.

Axel chuckled suddenly, which surprised Roxas. Why was he laughing? Better yet, HOW could he laugh, especially at a time like this?

"Why are you laughing, Axel?" His eyes showed emotions of surprise, and sudden rage at the laughter that filled his ears. He didn't know why, it made him feel angry at the redhead. He even sounded mad.

"No, its just, you said when we first met that you didn't let anyone know how you felt. But you just contradicted yourself."

It was true. Roxas's eyes went wide as the words sunk into him like water into the ground. He looked in another direction, hopefully away from the pyro.

"Hey, it's alright, Rox." He took hold of his chin and made him face him. "It's kind of cute of you, actually."

The comment took him off guard. He gasped a little, imagining Axel with a very smug grin on him right now. And he wanted to punch him for it. "What am I to you?!" He demanded, curling up his hand into a fist capable of dealing harm to the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"You're my Roxy, that's what you are."

What was going on with Axel? The boy had never thought him to be gay, and yet he was making advances on him. Apparently, he had thought wrong of his sexual orientation.

He breathed his sharply when he felt breath on his lips, he knew they were very close. "Get away from me." He ordered, but he somehow knew Axel wouldn't obey, and how right he was.

"Not this time, Roxas." He whispered. "You drive me insane..."

Lips connected, and suddenly the blond was overwhelmed with the feeling, so filled with it that he couldn't stop it. He didn't know if he wanted it to stop. He didn't know if he wanted it to continue. And all at once, he found himself clinging to Axel, kissing back desperately. His body wanted more of the feeling, but part of his mind screamed at him to push him away. The other part also wanted more.

Finally, Roxas managed the strength to push his friend away. "What do you think you're doing, Axel?!" He scowled, looking like as if he was ready to murder someone. Someone being Axel.

"Sorry. Sorry. Shouldn't have done that." He sounded sincere, at least.

Roxas stood up, walking away from Axel. He stopped a good distance away from the pyro, and folded his arms. For a moment, all was silent, and it gave Roxas time to come up with a good lecture. But instead of doing that, his mind wandered to the feel of that kiss. The kiss made something flutter joyously inside of him. Something about it made Roxas soar, and he couldn't deny that he had felt something. Something... wonderful...

His pleasent thoughts were interuptted by Axel, speaking lowly. The sound of his voice came from the right of him.

"Did you feel it, Roxas?"

He looked up curiously in Axel's direction. What did he mean by that? Feel it? Feel what? Joy? Lust? Pleasure? ... Love?

No way, that was impossible. He was so sure that Nobodies couldn't feel, because once they lost their hearts, their feelings left with it. The heart contained the part of a human being that was most important, it contained their emotions. Without it, they felt empty. They felt nothing. They longed for their emotions again, even if it meant that sadness would come with it. That's how all the Organization felt, even Roxas. Roxas longed for that same thing.

Instead of answering his question with a direct answer, he asked his own question. "Feel what?"

"... Love, Roxas."

It dawned on Roxas. "N-no way. LOVE?!" He back away slowly, and hit a wall behind him. He dreaded the thought of what Axel might do now that he backed up against a wall. Now that he had no sight, he couldn't completely trust anyone anymore. But somehow, he knew Axel wouldn't do anything. He also knew what he was going to say, and the redhead was never easily read. Something was changing inside his mind; he felt different.

Axel took his shoulders, looking down into the cerulean eyes that drew him into so deeply a connection with the blond, that held rage, sadness, confusion, and somehow, somewhere in all those negative emotions, was a hint of contentment.

"Let go of me, Axel." Roxas commanded firmly, wriggling his arms slightly.

"Just answer my question, and I'll let you go. Did you feel it?"

For the first time, Roxas was about to tell the Flurry of Dancing Flames an outright lie. He kew he'd felt something, but his stubborn pride told him to deny it.

But he didn't get a chance to answer. He wasn't supposed to see anything; and he didn't, until that moment, when Axel finished his question. A picture formed in the blackness, and it was all he could see. A picture, an animated picture haunted his vision. Thousands of sounds echoed in his ears.

It scared him. Why was he seeing this, when he was supposedly blind? His eyes were wide and his expression confused, shocked. Suddenly, amongst the choas in his black sight, a scream erupted. The only sound from that vision that he actually heard.

"STOP IT!" He shouted, struggling fiercer in his friend's grasp than he would have, had he not seen this horrifying animation. Unintentionally, he pushed the pyro away harshly, causing him to stumble backwards and almost lose his balance. He ran to the other side of the room, opposite of Axel.

"Roxas, wait!" He thought that he was trying to get away from him, but that was hardly the case. He reached out to the blonde and managed to catch his shoulder.

The voice of Axel, cutting into the millions of voices and sounds he heard, brought by that picture, was heaven. "AXEL!" His voice was pleading, desperate, to get away from something. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Now he knew something was wrong, other than the redhead. "Roxas, what's wrong?!" He gripped his arms fiercely, holding him in place, so he wouldn't try to struggle. But he no longer had the strength to struggle, and he hoped that by embracing him, the voices would fade, the horrific picture would fade. He slid his small arms around Axel's slender waist, burying his face in his chest.

As expected, whatever had been there, faded, and all he could hear now was soft patter of the rain on his room's window, the thunder rumbling, and their soft breathing. He let out a sigh of relief, but he made no move to pull away. Rather, he held on for dear life, lest the picture and voices would come back if he let go.

"Roxas, wha...?" He felt hands on his arms, pulling him away from him. But he clung like a leech, refusing to let go. "What's wrong?"

"I heard voices, I saw a... 'vision'." Vision was the only word for the picture he had seen. But technically, a vision was a prediction of the future, so it couldn't have been that. He couldn't see into the future, no one could.

"Wanna explain?"

"There was-" He was cut off by Axel's chuckle, and then a sentence.

"Let me go first. You're squeezing me."

He was hesitant, but eventually, he let his arms loosen his grip on his friend, then finally, pulled away completely. Much to his relief, the picture did not come back. He relaxed.

Now, his desire was to sit on his bed with Axel, and if it acutally did come back, he could cling to the pyro again. He felt behind him, but all he felt was a wall. He walked past Axel, feeling around him for any sort of furniture piece. Eventually, he felt the curtains of his window. Which meant that his bed was two paces to the left.

The sight of Roxas having to feel his way around to get to his bed, it made him feel very upset, despite that he had learned that he should never feel anything. He didn't move from his spot until Roxas finally sat down, and motioned for him to sit as well.

"Alright, Roxas." He sat, placing his left on Roxas's right. "Tell me what you saw."

Artist's Comments: Aaaaand I'm ending it there. I had to retype this since I lost some work, when my computer decided to be a damn noob and delete it. I kinda like the way it ended out the second time. XD

Read and review, and I'll give you a pet of your choice for Easter. 8D -points to Roxas or Axel- Aren't they great pets to have? 8D Besides the cats, dogs, and bunnies.

Axel: Just get to the next chapter, or I'll kick your A-S-S. Commit it to memory.

Me: A-S-S. Got it. XD 


	5. Intruder

Artist's Comments: I am so sorry I took forever with this chapter. I was busy all summer and school took up most of my time. I'll try to write more over the weekends, though.

So the next chapter should be up soon, and I got inspiration for another story. Lucky me. I'll try and focus on this one for now, but if I can't get the other one off my mind for so long that I can't finish this one, I'm going to focus on the other one for a bit. I'll keep this one updated, though.

Thank you for the alerts and favourites, I feel so nice. XD

Hits: 346

Favourites: 4

Alerts: 2

So here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the plot. If I owned KH, it would be M rated. XD --

He stood there with his arms folded for the next five minutes, pondering. Every decision Demyx thought over seemed like a bad one, at that moment. He went over at least five of those things, the worst of them seemed to be just going to his room and mind his own buisness, simply because Roxas was blind, and Xemnas would probably do something awful. If someone let Xemnas find out for himself, things could get messy for the other members and Roxas himself. But then, if he told him straight out, he'd blame both Axel and Demyx, but he didn't know what Roxas would get from him.

Zexion was the logical member, he was probably more loyal to the Superior than any other member, but he didn't know if they were closer than any other member, and since Xemnas claims that none of them had a heart, he supposed it wouldn't matter. The Cloaked Schemer was smarter than him when it came to making decisions, so he'd have to go to him for help - discuss the possible options with him, then decide which one seems best.

So, having his mind made up, he teleported out of the infirmary, leaving nothing but black mist behind him, which soon faded after him. No traces that he was even there was left. Teleporting was useful when you were trying to be sneaky, which was what they might have to be like if they were going to get through this unscathed. However, right now, he was clueless as to what they were going to do to get out of this mess.

When he arrived in the room, which like most of the other rooms, was completely white in colour and majestic in design, he was greeted with a not-so-shocking sight. Zexion was seated in his chair, reading the book he always had with him, the one he used as a weapon; the Lexicon. He had one hand propped under both covers of the book, and the other hand was turning the pages. He had reading glasses on.

Even though Nobodies could smell other Nobodies and Heartless, Zexion said nothing, however much alerted to his presence he might be. So Demyx spoke first.

"Zexion?"

It was almost as if he hadn't even noticed the Melodious Nocturne. Calmly, he took hold of the bookmark and stuck it in between the pages, and the book made a soft thump as he closed it. He placed it in his lap, then procceeded to remove his glasses.

"Can I help you, Demyx?" He said, folding the glasses and placing them on his book. He moved his head to look at the blond.

"Yeah, actually." He smiled sheepishly. "See, I've got a real bad problem, and I have no idea what to do about it."

"I can't help you," he said, almost immediately. This puzzled Demyx, and he raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"You're the smart one, why can't you help?" He asked.

"Well, you haven't even told me your problem yet." He put his arm on the arm of his chair, tapping it lightly while his other hand was placed on the side of his head. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep there. However, on the inside, he was laughing at the simplicity of the other man's mind.

"Oh. Right." He looked around, as if to make sure that no one was listening. Really, he didn't need Xemnas finding out that Roxas was blind far too soon. That would cause so much of a ruckus, but it might be even worse if it was kept from him and he somehow knew it. He couldn't know the moment he looked at Roxas, because blind people's eyes are usually devoid of emotions and empty, and so are a Nobody's eyes. So he wouldn't be able to tell by just looking, which was very convenient at the moment.

"Well, see, it's about the mission Xemnas gave me, Axel, and Roxas," Zexion nodded in reply, "And, well... Xemnas is going to be extremely angry when he finds out what happened."

He raised his head in interest. "What happened?"

"I think Xemnas would have sent Roxas to go alone, had he not been so important. But Roxas is important, and I think Xemnas assigned both of us to go with him to keep him from getting killed off by this Heartless." He left a pause for Zexion to cut in and ask questions, but he didn't take the opportunity, so he continued on. "And, well, we fulfilled that duty... sorta."

Zexion frowned at the word 'sorta'. Demyx felt a horrible feeling bubble up in his gut at that frown, it made him really nervous and uncomfortable. Always, even when he had first seen that, because Zexion was upset. When Zexion was upset, he seemed to have a harder time thinking, because his mind was, assumingly, focused on whatever he was upset with. When he was unhappy, Demyx estimated that more than half of his mental ability went down. He absolutely hated it when the smarter of the two didn't seem to be so smart anymore; it was like having a completely identical twin of Zexion right there, face, clothes and all, but yet it wasn't him because he didn't seem like the smart person he usually knew.

"I don't like the sound of that." The seated 'person' said.

"Well, to make a long story short, the Heartless kicked all our butts, and I think Roxas realized the fact that this isn't any old Heartless when he lost his eyesight to the thing."

An awkward moment of silence followed, in which consisted of Demyx waiting nervously for a reply from the Cloaked Schemer, and Zexion contemplating over his reply for what seemed like an eternity, which was actually only a timespan of half a minute.

During his contemplation, he went over the possibilities in his head. There was almost an endless list, and he couldn't go over them all in just a couple of minutes. He needed at the very least, a couple of hours to decide which one held the least pain.

Eventually, the long-winded reply reached Demyx's ears.

"Roxas is blind. If that is so, and it is, Xemnas won't be happy when he hears about it. He's not absolutely clueless, he will find out eventually. Knowing that someone has been keeping it from him, he will be furious. I believe he needs to be informed about Roxas's state of condition, and the Heartless' behaviour."

"Yes, but what will he do once someone tells him? I think he's gonna give me and Axel the boot."

"Not so, Demyx. If Xemnas hears about this earlier, there's more chance he will be calm about it than if you told him later on. However, if he still gets mad, you're quite possibly right. He might give you and Axel the boot. And maybe Roxas, too. He can't fight when he's blind. That's why, contrary to my earlier opinion, I also think you should wait to tell him, and see if there's no way Roxas's sight can be retrieved. If Roxas gets his sight back, there's absolutely no need to tell him about Roxas's state, just about the Heartless. However, if there's no possible way, there's no point in waiting any longer and you should just tell him. I pretty sure you have some judgement in that head of yours. Will you tell him now, or later?"

He blinked, not lost, but shocked at the man's ability. Not two seconds ago, he was upset and now he shows lack of disability. Apparently, he's not easily predicted.

In response to Zexion's question, he folded his arms, thinking over the two options. Neither of them seemed good, but he had to choose. This was an awful big decision, and Axel was much better at making decisions than Demyx was. Of the three, Roxas was the brain, Axel was the brawn, and Demyx was the spare. He would have brought this decision to Roxas, but it was too early to be shooting this at him. He was better off bringing this up to Axel.

"I'll think it over for awhile." He said.

He seemed to ignore his comment for awhile to cut his comment in. "Roxas may be able to retrieve his sight again by coming in contact with the Heartless again. However, he might lose something else, so it's somewhat of a risk."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." He flashed the Cloaked Schemer a childish grin before turning around and teleporting.

Zexion shook his head, though he didn't know exactly what for. He picked up his glasses and put them back on his face, opening his book. He took the bookmark out and placed it on the arm of his chair, and continued reading from where he left off. All was silent and normal for awhile, until Zexion smirked in amusment.

--

Roxas spent the next ten minutes describing the scene to Axel, stopping occasionally to let the pyro cut in with a question or comment of his own.

When he was finished, Axel sighed. He lacked understanding of this, and he doubted anyone else would, either. He didn't think Roxas himself understood, either. The past few hours held a ton of mysteries, none of which could be solved now. It created a nagging little thought in his head, and he figured it wouldn't leave him alone until he figured out what was going on.

"Roxas, I don't understand."

Roxas nodded in reply. "Neither do I." He was referring to something else also, but the redhead didn't know and he didn't need to, either. Not yet, anyways, not until he got used to being blind. He didn't want to be overwhelmed with too many feelings at once, which puzzled him, because he wasn't supposed to feel at all, so it shouldn't matter. But, somehow, it did.

"I feel responsible for this."

"Why? It's nobodies fault. If there's anything to blame, it should be that Heartless." He looked in Axel's general direction, the way his voice was coming from.

"I know, but still, that Heartless shouldn't have been able to do something like that. If only I had been more powerful, then maybe..."

Roxas sighed, a burdened, heavy sigh, as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He moved to hug his legs, and closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a bad dream... maybe if he opened his eyes again, he would see again, and none of this would have happened.

'But when am I going to wake up...' He thought to himself, until he realized his thought wasn't so personal when Axel replied to him.

"It isn't a dream, Roxas. In a dream, you wouldn't be able to fade away like a regular Nobody." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder as gesture of comfort. He knew what the blond had meant by waking up. It was a nightmare for him too.

"I know. I just wish it was." He shook his head in remorse.

Awkward silence followed. Each had their own thoughts, yet they were all somehow similar to one other's. Axel was thinking of a way to get Roxas's sight back, while Roxas was wondering why he saw that 'vision' when he could see absolutely nothing else.

At that moment, Roxas jerked his head toward the door. His Nobody senses tingled with danger, stronger than they would have if he could see. His senses were adjusting to his loss of sight, and apparently, his Nobody senses were doing that too.

Axel's senses, however, did not react, and he confused with Roxas's sudden movement. "Rox?" His eyes roamed the room for any indication of what might be bothering the blond. Nothing looked suspicious...

... until his eyes caught sight of the lone rose petal near the door. He stood up, walking toward the door as quiet as he could. "What's wrong, Roxas?" Playing his act as best he could, he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Roxas didn't answer. No surprise, either.

"C'mon, can you tell me?" He started to heat up the door, half-certain that the person's ear was laid on the door, listening. He waited, expecting to hear a loud cry from the eavesdropper, but minutes passed, and still no noise. He rolled his eyes.

'Great. I'm going to have to go after him.'

He twisted the doorknob and opened it to a crack, peering through. He saw no one. Then suddenly he swung the door open, hoping that whoever was listening in on their conversation would get smacked in the head. Nobody was in front of him, so they had to be behind the door, but when he peered around to see the newcomer, there was nobody there either. He folded his arms, sighing. Apparently the eavesdropper was going to give chase. He looked back to Roxas, was still very uneasy. It was obvious who ever was listening was still around. Somewhere close...

He looked left, and then right. And he found nothing. Sighing, he turned around to ask Roxas just where he sensed the intruder.

"Roxas, where do you-" He stopped mid-sentence.

Roxas wasn't there anymore.

"Roxas?" He looked about the room, in the closet and in the bathroom (which was usually locked if Roxas was doing something unmentionable), but there was no sign of him.

The only clue he had was the lone rose petal that was still laying on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up. Either Roxas had teleported somewhere, possibly Demyx's, or 'someone' had done something with him.

'Like I don't know who...'

He burned the petal, which was surprisingly resistant to his fire, but it soon melted away into nothing.

He needed to speak with said 'someone'. Opening a portal, he rushed out of the room.

--

"You have seen him?"

Two beings stood in an unlit, gloomy room. It was hard to see anything except for the two. One sat in a very deep red chair behind a well-organized desk, and the toher stood in front of this desk with an air of emptiness.

"Yes. He indeed has a disability."

"And he was with someone?" The figure sitting in his chair twirled a thread around his index finger as he spoke.

"No, he was on his own."

"Ah. Perhaps my rival hadn't taken the chance, then..."

"Perhaps."

"Very well. I need you to dispose of 'him'."

"'Him', sire?"

"Yes. 'Him'."

The being sat straight and opened a drawer. He pulled out a picture of someone and handed it to the other, who only took a moment's hesitation to think it over.

"... That will be difficult."

"You need to use bait to rid him."

"What bait shall I use?"

He took out another picture and handed it to him. "This bait."

"Am I allowed to harm this 'bait' fatally?"

"No, not fatally. You are allowed to hurt him, however."

"Very well. I will carry out my task."

He handed the two pictures back to the other and walked out.

--

Artist's Comments:

LOL. I can see jaws dropping at Axel's discovery of Roxas already. XD Before you all start pelting sharp objects at me for taking forever and then leaving you guys at a mean cliffhanger, I'll update this one very soon. So save your weapons for later, okay? XD

See you all in the next chapter! 


End file.
